Enter Team Spirit
by luxray1010
Summary: It starts out in the Hokage Tower with Lady Tsunada doing paper work


**Enter Team Spirit**

_(Tsunade's point of view)_

_I hate paper work! _"Lady Tsunade, Team-7 is here to report their mission." I hear Shizune say. "Let them in." I look up from my papers to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, Sakura having hearts for eyes, and Kakashi with that _book_ of his. I groan; this is getting old. Kakashi finally speaks "The elders were happy with the delivery." He hands me the paper._ I hate paper work_! As soon as I finish three cloaked figures appear from nowhere and there standing in-between me and team-7. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I get a better look at them and one has forest green eyes and a bandana. The second one has a veil over the eyes but there's some type of red glow coming from behind and black hair. Finally the third one has a weird helmet, eerie yellow eyes and silver hair. _Please don't be related to Kakashi. That's all we need, another porn crazy, silver hair weirdo._ The green-eyed smirks and says "I am so terribly sorry. Please excuse our rudeness but we to have a business with you." _It's clear buy the voice this is a girl but what business do they have with me? _As though reading my mind the one in the veil speaks "You sent out a request for someone to fetch you this" She hands me something wrapped in a brown clothe. Again she reads my mind. "Fear not for it will not harm you." Enough of this! Who are? What do you want? What is that? Why are you he… ouch, Sakura that hurt." _Stupid Naruto_. The yellow-eyed says with a hint of annoyance "Look kid, you don't go barking questions like that. Especial in the middle of important business. Honestly, kids these days. They think they run the place. Pretty soon" The green-eyed one jabbed her shoulder in her ribs to cut her off, and says "If you wish to know then simple ask. What would you like to know first?" Kakashi steps in and says "I would like to know who are." "Right right of course. How rude of me. Team" All three grab the edged of the cloak and throw them off. The green-eyed one speaks first "The names Kitty and they are my team mates." The yellow-eyed one smirks. "SteelFeather the name but everyone calls me Steel for short. Also that's." "I can speak for myself you know. ShadowHeart is what I'm called and don't call me Shadow, ever." "Oh come on. Don't be like that. Loosen up a bit." "Steel, ShadowHeart. Remember why we're here." "Yes why are you here?" I ask. "Very simple. Unwrap the clothe then we'll explain." I stare at the clothed object for a moment then finally I unwrapped it. Only to find a small drum with a fire pattern. "What is this supposed to be?" I shout in anger. "That's the fiery drum that you requested." ShadowHeart answered. "Fiery drum? What's that Sensei?" Sakura ask. "Yeah and what's so special about a dirty old drum?" "Naruto don't be rude and I don't know Sakura." Kakashi answered. "I'll explain. The fiery drum is one of seven important instruments. Each belonging to a country or Land as it is called. The Land of Fire, Wind, Water, Lighting, Earth, Waves, Sound, and Iron each have one." "Kitty you're getting ahead of yourself. Let's just focus on the fiery drum ok you're giving me a head ache?" "Right. Steel you bash your head through solid walls and this is giving you a head ache?" ShadowHeart asked. "Any way legend has it long before the great ninja war happened there used to be a volcano here. In fact it's acutely the Hokage Mountain but fret not it's been dormant for thousands of years. The volcano would erupted constantly to no end. Many believed it was because its spirit was restless so to please it they created the fiery drum. Many were spectacle at first but it actually worked. Its music was soothing, even the animals loved it. To this day it has never erupted again. Now they believe it's supposed to awaken the beast or spirit others believes it can strengthen the fire within one shelf." "How exactly do you know all this if it happened thousands of years ago?" I asked a bit skeptical. "You see that's one of Kitty's specialties." Steel answered, "Yes. You see in our clan she is the best tracker and information gatherer." ShadowHeart continued. "Guys I'm not that good." Kitty answered blushing. "Oh that reminds me. We have other business. Here" Kitty handed me a small scroll. "I see. Hmmm. You may stay here but only until these missions are completed. Understand?" "Of course. Oh and if you ever need us don't hesitate to call." Kitty answered. "We will be leaving now. ShadowHeart?" Kitty asks. ShadowHeart makes a hand sign and says "Shadow mist". Then there gone.

What are the missions? Where are they from? What other abilities do they have?

Find out in

**The Mission**


End file.
